


Camera Shy

by Rayoislife



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omorashi, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: Light suffers from shy bladder syndrome. This does not bode well for his time detained under L's constant supervision.L tries to help.Warning: contains omorashi, probable oocness, and poor writing I'm sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullBladderLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullBladderLemons/gifts).



> I want to thank FullBladderLemons for her support and prompts. They gave me the push I needed to sink deeper into this hell that is known as omo. Please give her a read, if you haven't before, all of her fics are fantastic.

There was a subtle movement on the computer that brought L's attention back to it. His tower of coffee creamers balanced perfectly and a final piece to the puzzle was held delicately between thumb and forefinger. L watched his suspect move again on the screen. Light had been quiet today and seemed a bit more anxious. It brought L's suspicion up just that much more as he watched Light shift his position on the floor, staying on his knees, but shifting his hips with his thighs pressed together for a moment. 

L reached for the microphone with his free hand, depressing the button as he spoke into it. "Light-kun." 

Light swore under his breath as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. He screwed his eyes shut in concentration and bent forward with a groan. The sudden break in silence had startled him which had caused his muscles to relax. Only a small trickle of piss managed to escape, thankfully. He panted as he regained control of his bladder muscles. The tease of relief made his angry bladder spasm. 

"Light-kun."

There it was. The reason that Light was in this situation to begin with. If L wasn't so suspicious of him, Light could be at home in the safety of his bathroom, alone, and able to relax. A whimper escaped him as he clamped his thighs together tightly, rubbing them against one another as he sat on the cold concrete floor. The thought of such relief was torture for him. Light's eyes flickered to the toilet in the corner of the room and he gasped as another trickle escaped, warming his boxers. What he wouldn't give to stand up and piss into the toilet instead of slowly pissing his pants. His eyes raised to the camera, tears beading in the corners. He couldn't piss when someone could see him. God, L could hear him. He realized moments too late that L was waiting on a response. 

"Y-yes?" Light finally responded, hating that his voice wavered. It practically gave away his desperation. 

"It has been a day and a half." The wide-eyed detective spoke slowly and leaned forward in his crouched position to get a better look at the computer screen. He had abandoned the top piece of the tower in favor of pressing his thumb to his lip, biting the nail as he watched. 

Light wished he could glare at the camera, but instead ducked his head as he nodded. The first half-day, he'd been fine. He had already gone to the bathroom and simply fell asleep with ease on the cot once he'd been brought in. Today had been Hell. He had woken up with a fullness to his bladder, but he had quickly remembered the camera and his current situation. When Watari had come in with breakfast, he'd eaten the toast, but left his coffee untouched on the tray. Lunch and dinner had been the same way. He'd eaten the food offered, but ignored the drinks. 

The top three detectives in the world watched as Light squirmed again. "I provided you with comforts to care for your basic needs," he commented. He hid a smirk when Light's head snapped back up to the camera. 

It was stupid, bordering on idiotic, to think that L wouldn't comment on how Light was currently squirming on the ground instead of relieving himself like any normal person would do. Tears gathered in his eyes, but Light didn't allow them to fall. He was supposed to be the God of the New World. He wasn't supposed to piss himself in front of his greatest enemy and cry. Light moved one hand to grip the top of his right thigh, doing everything aside from grabbing himself like a child to keep his urine inside. He rocked back and forth on his heels. He gave no verbal response to L as his eyes went back to the aforementioned toilet and remained glued there even as another leak escaped, this time leaving a visible spot on the front of his pants. 

Interesting, L watched as an area of Light's trousers darkened. There were only a few reasons why Light would be denying himself something he so desperately needed. L bit his thumb as he thought on the situation. Either Light enjoyed such torture, which going by the look in his eyes was not correct, or he was bladder shy. L put his money on the former. 

"Light-kun should have informed me of his paruresis before agreeing to be monitored." L watched the way Light's shoulders slumped on the screen. 

L had figured it out. Of course, L had figured it out. Light wanted to be mad at the detective for finding out his most embarrassing secret in a most embarrassing way, but he couldn't spare the focus or the energy. His poor abused bladder was causing frequent leaks. Stopping and starting that was painful and made the spot on Light's trousers glisten as it grew in width and length. Light fought every leak that escaped, but that only caused him more pain. Finally, he moved his hand away from his glistening pants, and spread his thighs apart from one another. He was ready to give up and finally find relief. 

Only now that he wanted it, relief refused to come. Light whined and curled back into himself. Just five seconds ago, his bladder had given him no choice in the matter, but now that he was ready to give in, his muscles locked down once more. His bladder spasmed painfully and he curled around the swollen organ, praying for relief. 

The wet spot had grown almost down to Light's right knee before it stopped again. L frowned when Light whined in pain and curled into himself. It was obvious he had yet to finish relieving himself, though he'd seemed prepared for it just a moment ago. "Light-kun?" 

Another whimper escaped Light as he lifted his head slowly. "L, please." He begged his captor. He wasn't sure what he was expecting the detective to do, but he needed relief and he wanted L to help. 

L was a bit stunned when Light begged. It was unlike the calculating person that he usually was. Light would never beg. Kira would never beg. He remained rooted to the spot for a moment before he moved, grabbing the key he had requested Watari leave with him in case of emergencies or Light's innocence. He had never imagined such an emergency as this to be the reason he needed it. 

When L unlocked the door, Light was rocking back and forth again, his eyes closed. They opened only when the door was shut. L shuffled into the room awkwardly and stood above Light, unsure of how to proceed. He knew what Light needed, but he wasn't sure how to help in such a situation. He looked to the toilet and then back down at Light who was a squirming mess. L leaned down and pulled Light up by his arm. 

Light gasped as he was suddenly pulled upwards and the startle caused his bladder to relax for a few seconds before it froze again. He gave another whine at that and turned his head just enough that it happened to rest against L's neck. 

The unfamiliar touch caused L to tense, but he ignored his own discomfort in favor of helping his friend. He ushered them towards the toilet which shouldn't have taken as long as it did in such a small room. They did get to it, though, and he heard the moan that Light made quite clearly since his face was so close. L felt his cheeks heat at the sound. They heated further when he heard the next sound. There was a hiss and some splattering next to him. Even though he didn't need to, he turned his head to look. Most of Light's tan trousers had darkened to a deep brown and there was a puddle spreading outwards that L felt not even a second later on his bare feet. The glistening stopped after the splattering. 

Light slumped against L when he was finally, blissfully, empty. He stayed close to L's neck so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. Tears came once more, but this time, Light had no energy left to stop them. 

L felt the tears being collected by his white shirt. He was never very good in these situations. Even as a child at Wammy's when others had incidents like this. Mostly it had been Near who had experienced such accidents at night for a while. He frowned as he thought for a moment before he wrapped an arm properly around Light and shushed him. "You need to get cleaned up," he murmured, pulling himself away from Light, but still guiding him. He walked them to the unlocked door and ushered Light into the hallway. "And then we need to talk." He felt Light tense at that, but nothing was said. 

While Light was in the shower, L grabbed some clothes for him and collected the dirty ones. As he dealt with putting the dirty laundry in a separate basket, he called Watari to come and clean the cell. Then he waited, getting on his laptop to do some research.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L waits Light out so they can talk. The detective offers his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive responses on this. Give yourselves a round of applause. As a V-Day gift, I'm giving you chapter two. No omo in this one. Perhaps more in chapter three.

By the time Light got out of the shower, the mirror had fogged up so much that he couldn't clear it away to get a good look at himself. The image was distorted and the steamy room quickly caused the mirror to fog back up. It was for the best. Light didn't want to see himself. His face was heated as he thought about what L had said. The detective wanted to talk about this. Probably study him like some sort of experiment under a microscope. Light wanted to punch the mirror. This wasn't something that happened to a God. 

Gods didn't piss themselves like toddlers. They didn't beg their enemy to help them when they were in pain. Gods cast down those who stood against them and had no worldly worries. A growl escaped him. He should have just made the deal with Ryuk. This predicament could have been avoided altogether if he had. 

A knock sounded at the door causing Light to tense up. He made no other moves of acknowledgment. 

"Light-kun," the detective sounded almost timid on the other side. "You cannot avoid this forever." There was a shift of movement and then a quietly added, "You cannot avoid me forever." 

If that wasn't the truth, Light gave a soft snort. He doubted there was anyone in this world who could avoid L. He gave no other response. There was a long pause on the other side before he heard the shuffling of L's bare feet on the carpet. Light breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could slip away from L by running to the door once he finally came out. The only problem he faced then was that he had no idea where he was. For all he knew, this building was set up like a labyrinth. 

After some time of internally debating his next move, Light finally finished dressing himself in the clean clothes, and stepped out of the bathroom. His head was down so that his bangs covered most of his face to hide the blush staining his cheeks. He peered out of his bangs to see L crouching in a chair next to the couch in the room, biting his thumb, and watching Light with large, grey eyes. 

Light took a seat on the couch after a pregnant silence that consisted of a staring contest between the two of them. It didn't matter what Light had planned. L was probably already fifteen steps ahead of him. There was no use trying to escape the conversation. 

L rubbed his feet together. It was one of his very few tells that showed he was uncomfortable. He kept his gaze on Light even though he very much wanted to look away. He had seen his friend in a very vulnerable state and he was never good with handling that. Light seemed to still be vulnerable. It rose L's anxiety of the coming conversation. "Light-kun." 

After an intake of breath, Light looked up to meet L's gaze head on. "L." He returned the greeting like a challenge, but his voice was a bit raspier as he tried in vain to hide every bit of embarrassment he was still feeling. 

"Bladder-shyness is considered one of the most common social phobias," L rattled off in some odd sense of trying to be comforting. Light looked away from him again, he took it as a sign he did not accomplish his goal. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"Easy for you to say, Ryuzaki. You weren't the one who pissed yourself like a child," Light snapped with burning cheeks, but he kept his head held high this time. The unsaid 'In front of your greatest enemy,' was heard by both of them. 

L backtracked. "What I mean is, it is cureable and many people have dealt with it." He came close to almost apologizing for making Light more uncomfortable. He didn't miss the way Light changed the way he addressed him. He preferred it when Light used L. 

Something flashed in Light's eyes that was akin to hope. Seventeen years of suffering. He could be cured. He didn't have to go the rest of his life with the fear he was going to wet himself out in public after being out of the house for too long. He could finally stay as hydrated as he should be. "How?" The question slipped out unbidden by Light. 

"Overexposure therapy," L answered. He saw a spark of recognition and knew Light understood what that meant. Then the cold mask slid back into place to hide the fear. 

"So, it's hopeless," Light whispered to himself. The emotionless mask was easy to slap on in moments of fear. There was no way that Light was going to agree to overexposure therapy. There was too much risk involved. His condition could just get worse instead of better. He looked down to the floor in defeat. A cold hand on his arm caused him to look up this time. 

L had moved to crouch before him to gather his attention and stop him from spiraling downwards. He met Light's gaze head on. "We would start with something easy for you. A private bathroom or one stall." He wasn't going to let Light leave his private quarters until he agreed to the therapy. 

"W-we?" Light sputtered out, his blush returning full force. 

"Yes, I would like to help." 

Light gaped at L for a moment as he floundered for words. "Why?" It was embarrassing and gross. Why would anyone want to help? 

L bit at his thumb on his free hand and squeezed Light's arm with the other. "Because you asked." 

The blush had started to disappear, but it quickly flooded Light's cheeks once more. He didn't ask L for help in the cell. He had begged. There was another squeeze on his arm and he gave a nod of agreement. "Ok." 

A smile graced L's lips for a brief moment as he pulled his hand back from Light's arm. "Good," he stood from the floor and went back to his own chair. "Due to how long you held your bladder before, I fully expect that you'll need to go again soon. Do you think that you could try using my private bathroom?" 

There was still a heaviness to Light's bladder even though it had been fully emptied. It was an ache to remind Light of his embarrassment. He placed a hand over it as if to soothe the deep seated pain. "I can try." What the success rate would be was a mystery. 

L gave a nod of approval before grabbing his laptop to work on the Kira case. There wasn't much that could be done until Light needed to go again and L wasn't going to go through all of the trouble of putting Light back in his cell just to have to bring him all the way back. As he began typing, he reached for his phone with his free hand and called Watari. "Watari, my cake," was all he said before he hung up. Not even ten minutes later the detective's handler appeared with aforementioned cake in hand. L took it without so much as a thank you while Watari offered some to Light. 

Looking away from Watari with a blush, he declined the cake as he always did. He knew that Watari had to know about the incident. Even if he wasn't watching the monitors off site somewhere when it happened, Light was certain that L had Watari do the clean up. 

Watari left behind the rest of the cake and mentioned nothing about the incident. Thankfully, Watari wasn't the complaining type as far as Light could tell. He could only guess at the man's internal thoughts about a seventeen year old leaving such a mess behind for him to clean up. 

"Rest, Light-kun," L advised, his eyes still glued to the laptop. "It is nearly three in the morning. You need your sleep." L was also sure that Light was drained after all that had happened. He gave an internal sigh of relief when Light laid out on the couch and rested his eyes. At least not everything with him would be a battle of wits. L returned to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to help. Success rate depends on who you ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I got writers block for a moment. It passed. 
> 
> All things are written on a phone. If there's mistakes, please let me know.

Light awoke in a bed he didn't recognize. It was warm beneath the blankets and he looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The time read 7:15 A.M. At the very least, he'd gotten four hours of sleep. It was better than nothing at all. Sighing, he got up from the cozy bed and shuffled into the living area. He was mildly surprised to see L in the kitchen that was attached. Instead of rooting around in the fridge, which is what Light figured he did most of the time, he was cooking on the small stove top. 

"Light-kun is awake," L observed without turning from his task. He was currently in the process of making pancakes since he figured Light would not approve of ice cream for breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" 

There was a pause before Light sat at the table. "Yes." He looked towards L, watching him for a moment before looking down at the table. "Thanks." He was grateful that L had allowed him to sleep in his bed and for all that he had done to help. 

"Light-kun doesn't need to thank me," L responded as he walked over with a plate piled high with pancakes. He set the plate down in the middle of the table before gathering two more plates, silverware, and toppings. He took a seat across from Light and stacked pancakes on his plate before loading them with all sorts of sweet toppings. 

Amusement colored Light's eyes as he watched the detective pile on chocolate syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and some sprinkles. They more resembled a chocolate sundae than pancakes. It was better than he'd expected to find, though. Light grabbed some pancakes of his own and only used a light bit of syrup. It wasn't something he usually would eat, but he was hungry, and it was all there was on offer. It definitely was better than cake or ice cream. 

Silence enveloped them as they are. It wasn't an unpleasant silence, but there was no real need to break it. There wasn't much to talk about anyways. Light wasn't allowed information on the Kira case while he was still in L's custody as a suspect. L was never any good at small talk so that was out of the question. The silence was only broken when Light remembered the time. 

"Why aren't you with the Kira Task Force?" 

L paused in his actions and blinked at Light. He took a bite out of the plump strawberry he had held to his lips. The juices flowed into his mouth, but some escaped down his chin. He licked away what he could before cleaning himself up with a napkin. He took a moment to compose himself, biting his thumb and rubbing his feet together as he thought of a way to articulate his answer. 

"Watari is heading the Task Force in my stead," he replied as his grey eyes met with Light's brown. "I wanted to spend the day with you. To get an understanding of what tactics will help you." He rushed the last sentence out, cheeks heating a bit. 

Light's own cheeks brightened as he was reminded of why they were here. He looked away from L with a slow nod. "Ok." 

There was a slight pause. "Light-kun, do you need anything?" L still wore a blush and it was obvious what he was trying to ask. Asking someone outright if they needed to urinate just didn't sit right with him, though. It was almost childish. 

The blush on Light's cheeks darkened and he kept his gaze carefully away from L's. His eyes flickered to the door that lead to the bathroom. There was a heaviness to Light's bladder that now had more to do with capacity than anything else. It gave a pang as he stared at the door. 

"Perhaps, you should try, at least." L's voice was much softer and his embarrassment was clear in the way he shifted on the chair. 

Light didn't allow himself to turn and glare at L like he wanted to. God, did he want to. Who was this frog-like detective to tell him what he should be doing? Then again, L did help him by getting rid of a rather embarrassing mess. L had said he wanted to help. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. After a few minutes of silence, Light finally gave a slow nod as an answer. He still didn't lift his gaze to meet L's. Instead, he pulled himself up from his chair and walked towards the bathroom like he was walking towards his own execution. 

Once inside the bathroom, Light locked the door and turned on the faucet. The running water did cause another pang of a reminder that his bladder would like to be emptied. He closed the distance between himself and the toilet, unsheathing himself before closing his eyes and waiting. He tried to focus on the pain from his bladder and the running water next to him. His mind wasn't helping with constant reminders that since the flat had an open floor plan, technically, L was in the next room. 

 

The longer he stood there, the worse the pressure got as he waited and continued to become more unnerved by the thought of L hearing him. A small choked noise left Light as he pressed the heel of his palm into his lower abdomen with force. What he wouldn't give to be able to relieve himself like anyone else. The prodding did manage to start a small trickle, but it died out quickly and offered no relief. Another pitiful noise left Light as he admitted defeat. He could stand here all day and never get full relief. He fixed his clothes before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. 

The shock of cold water sent another jolt through Light's bladder as he stood at the sink and the sound of thundering water didn't help, but he did his best to ignore it all as he bounced on his feet and shut the water off before exiting the bathroom. He kept his eyes down instead of trying to locate L in the flat. He didn't want to know if his enemy had heard his pathetic self failing at a basic human function, again. 

L had been finishing the dishes in the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He turned to catch sight of Light, hoping to find him comfortable and relaxed. Instead, Light was bouncing from one foot to the other with a constant wince. The detective wanted to sigh, but kept it to himself lest Light believe he's disappointed in him. That wasn't the case at all. L had had high hopes that given his private bathroom was cut off from the rest of the building, Light would be able to relax. He was obviously wrong and now Light looked more frantic than before. Drying his hands, he stepped away from the sink. 

"Come, Light-kun, there's something I would like to try," he encouraged gently as he slouched towards Light. He lightly touched his arm to guide him back inside the private bathroom. Surprisingly, Light followed without question. L locked the door behind them both. 

Light wasn't expecting L to try accompanying him to the restroom, but he should have gathered that when he had offered his help with the issue. It was more shock and need than any compliance that had Light following L's lead back inside the room. He felt panic stir with the door was locked behind them both. He stared at L with wide, wild eyes as he waited for an explanation. 

The detective showed his palms as a sign that he would do no harm. "I'm here to help, Light." 

It was the dropping of the honorific that had Light stopping short. Did L truly consider them friends then? That was absurd. They were enemies, but then one didn't help their enemy in times of need. "How are you going to do that?" He asked, shifting his weight. 

"I'm going to try and help you relax," L explained as he came closer and gestured to the toilet. "Do as you normally would." 

Curious and still a bit confused, Light paused for a second before once again undoing his pants and unsheathing himself, turning a slight pink as he did so. 

"Good," L stepped up behind Light, causing him to turn in question, and his hands hovered over Light as he went to explain himself again. "I'm going to try massaging your bladder. You close your eyes and focus on relaxing." 

Light gave a sharp nod in response, closing his eyes, and he focused on trying to relax. He stiffened slightly when he felt the cold fingers of the detective on his stomach, but once they started to warm with the motions against his taut skin, he relaxed a bit more. 

"Good, Light," L's voice was right against his left ear. He could feel the detective's every breath. "Good. That's right, relax." The massage that had started out light began to add more pressure. 

"Mm," The moan had a little to do with both the praise and the small tease of a trickle that Light released when the massage picked up. Both reasons caused him to turn pink around the ears. He tensed up once more. L was right here. He could hear, see, and smell Light's urine. 

L continued the praise, hoping he would receive the same reaction, and was not disappointed to hear another moan shortly after. His own ears turned pink at the tips. "You're doing so well, Light. So well for me." 

Another moan, but there was no more release. Not even a single drop more since the initial trickle. Light was still focusing on being heard even though he knew that L was only there to try and help. The praise did help relax him and it also turned him on, a bit. He just couldn't relax enough to let more out. He gave a particularly pathetic whine low in his throat. "L, it hurts. Please." 

"I know it hurts. I know." It was L's turn to panic now. He didn't think past this. Usually, the massaging and praise helped to the point of being the only method used, but he should have done more research. L glanced around the bathroom before deciding. If Light couldn't use the toilet, maybe something else could work. 

"Light, we're going to get in the shower, ok?" L asked gently as he removed himself from behind Light and went to turn the shower on. He turned the heat on full blast, hoping it would do something to relax Light's bladder muscles. 

Another whine was the only answer he received. As soon as the water was warm, L lead Light by the elbow, still clothed, and his dick still out, though it was clutched tightly in Light's fist. The sound seemed to overwhelm him for a moment because a leak escaped his whiteknuckled grasp and some drops splattered to the floor. 

"Good, that's right, Light." It may be on the bathroom floor, but so long as Light was able to relieve himself, L couldn't care less where he did it. "Relax." He pushed Light in the shower before joining himself. Both of them still fully clothed. He arranged himself towards the back of the shower so that the majority of the spray hit Light. 

Light was embarrassed about peeing on the floor, but he wasn't going to correct L if the detective was going to praise him for it. Once inside the shower, he got the idea of what was supposed to be done and faced the spray head-on, letting it hit him square in the abdomen. He closed his eyes again and tossed his head back. The fingers on his bladder were a shock, but not unwelcome. The same could be said about the warm body pressed against his back. 

"Relax, Light. Let everything melt away." L began to just talk, hoping that the babbling would help Light disassociate enough to relax. "You were doing so well before. I know you can do it again. You're not anywhere near finished." He prodded the muscle beneath his fingers with emphasis at that, delighted in the moan he got as well as the acidic smell that filled the air for a second. "Good. So good for me." 

L continued to ramble nonsense at Light, massaging the taut muscle beneath his stomach, and delighted at every leak that was let out. It took several minutes before finally a small, weak stream picked up and then became full force. "Very good, Light. You're doing amazing." He continued his words of praise and the massage until Light shuddered with the last few drops leaving his body. 

"Good job," L whispered one last time before removing himself from Light's personal space and exiting the shower. "I'll leave you to clean yourself up." With that and the sound of a towel being whipped off of a rack, L was gone. 

Light was left in the shower, bright red, and wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> I take requests and prompts. 
> 
> My tumblr is nyahisaidiwouldntdoomo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, Lemons. 
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is amazing and accepted. I also take requests for fanfic and love having prompts given to me. Find me on Tumblr at nyahisaidiwouldntdoomo
> 
> Also, also, this is probably going to be continued for my own enjoyment even though it's poorly written. Kthnxbai


End file.
